Big Sister Shooter & Rin Okumura
by The Violinist 81
Summary: as the exorcist go to rapture to find Mato Kuori and exorcist who dispaere 4 years ago but what if they find out she turned in to a big sister Mato x Rin
1. Chapter 1

**HI~~ ok lets begin so ill be using for bioshock 1&2 some contain spoiler **

* * *

One day the exorcist were walking to class and rin said "I heard that we are going to a mission in 5 days" he said with a grin "Yeah so I wounder whats it going to be" Suguro said everyone agreed **LATer **"Ok class in 5 days we are going to a place called Rapture a student was kidnap her name is Mato Kouri" Yukio said as he showed a picture of a girl with short hair and pig tails "So are you ready!" Yukio said "YEAH!" everyone said 5 Days later all the exorcist left on a bout and whent to light house and whent under water was excited looking in the water Kuor was excited to.'Rin,FISH FISH EVERYWERE!' kuro said . When the submarrin stop an a person it the shadow said "New comers~" then the person began to scream and began to rup and cut the submarine some exorcist was panicing then the person left then a radio turned on a womens voice sadi "Hello I am Tanimbon and I need as much of your help I know your looking for a girl and I have terrible news...she turned into a Big Sister and i'll help you now go find me at the train staton" "Should we trust that woman" Izumo ask "Dose it look like we have a choce?" Yukio & Rin said

* * *

**RIN POV**

I look around and found a sign that said ghatheras garden when I go I see an image of Mato 'Help me' and see disapere a needle and a thing so I grae it and a note sate "Take the needle and put it in the in the plasmid and stick it to your wrist vain'' so I do it "becarful Niisan" Yukio said I felt like its rewriting my code I inside me it hurt so bad I felt I was going uncontist a little girl was in frount of us "Mato has been waiting for such a long and she is wating to take her home" she said with a smile before she can say anything something or someone took here away "AHH!Help!"

* * *

**HI~ well I will continue sorry its short**


	2. Chapter 2

**MATO POV**

How long have I've been here oh yeah 4 years and the little one's accept me as there big sister and a women aproched "I am Sofea Lamb joind me and become a big sister and help a little sister" she said so I agree and I became one of big sisters were actaly nice people but let me were my true cross my outfit is my uniform 2 small oxygensister tank a helmet a basket on my back for the little sister to climb a pair of metal boots and wepon is a needle to take adam to tell you it taest good and a fire plasmid and they gave me a slug and when I look in the mirror my eyes glow yellow and my skin was grey color until I herd a boys voice "Oi, i'll go aalone and look for her" "Fine but becarful" I look and saw a boy pale skin and blue eyes and black hair he was kinda cute !What pfft im a bid sister now he is probably a splicer im going to kill him I took my needles and prepare to kill when the other man left I jump the "Woah woah, umm how and what are you''he said "I am Big Sister who aare you are you a splicer" I began to question him "I'm Rin Okumura im an exorcist im just looking for a person" he said I continue to stared at himand blush good thing I have my helmet I made a back was about to leave when I hear "HEY wait have you seen this girl?" Rin ask I shrug "Well take of your helmet and let me see your face" so I do he gasp "Your Mato Kurio" he said

My eyes widen a little as he showed me a picture of me? But how I always forget my name but-"Come with me and i'll take you home" with your parents and little brother" he said "I-I have a family?" I ask he nods I was about to accept when we heard a scream of a Big Sister "You have to go now" I said so I hid him I told him to be quiet he nods. "Big Sis" and we talk for a while and she left he was still there "*Sigh* That was close" I said and giggle "U ok" I ask he nods "your eyes glow and your skin is ?" "...Its because when you eat a slug you change so that's what I did but time to time I cant remember my name he touches my hand "Come now its time to go" I nod but Sofea came and pat my head and gently push me back "This is not Mato her name is Big Sister and she is our family not yours if you don't leave ill call out all the big sisters and big daddys" he glup I mouth 2 words 'Run away' and he did she glared at me no I was scared **LATTER **I was place in a cell I looked down "Big Sister youll be staying her for 2 days that's your punishment" sofea said all the big sisters had her helmet of and they look at me with worry looks on there face I look down ashamed I shouldn't have trust him but when I look at him I blush I don't know why,why do I like him" I thought over and over again I almost forgot I sent a message to Rin he might help me so I closed my eyes and cocintrate to talk to him.

'_Rin its me Mato you help me believe who I am and I have a little sister and a big sister help you escape don't worry about me you have to leave Rapture and the people you took with you' _and I woke up I slept in 1 hour ''Becarful Rin" I wisper

* * *

**RIN POV**

A girl jump on me she had a needle at my neck I glup she stared at before making a back flip I studed her she wore true cross a helmet an oxygen tank a basket on her back and boots she was also flat chested I told her my name she called her self "big sister'' so I talk to her for a wile and found out she was actaly Mato Kurio but a antother big sister came and they begain to speak then she left Mato came to me.

* * *

**SORRY FOR SHORT RIN POV ILL MAKE IT LONGER NEXT TIME**


	3. Chapter 3

**Rin POV**

I saw an image it Mato _'Rin its me mato imgoing to sent aok nt Big Sister Little Sister don't worry about me go away lanI'd leave Rapture ferget about me Leave PLEASE!'_then she disapere I began to get worried when i hear a scream all the exorcist began to panick and shura said "Dont worry ill protect you" "Wait" i said everyone turned to me as the big sister and little sister came they walk twords me they she hands me a plazmid then mato appears again '... Rin need your help Sofea is is torturing me and burning please help i can handle this anymone i what to be free gahh!' And she disapere i take the plazmid and a note was there 'if your going to stay here and survive you mustbbecome a big daddy' so LATER I found perfume and smell like them (A/N on bioshock 1 Jack had to dress up as a big daddy to get the little sister meddle btw Jake is who you play in bioshock) had to change my voice now I grown and I have a helmet a oxygen tank a suit and boots and a drill everyone said "good luck " as they followed me they all put suits big sister and big daddy's when 'Rin there controlling me I c-can't fully control myself I HAHAHA! GOOD BYE OKINAWA RIN I CAN NOW CONTROL THIS BODY AND RIN YOU BETTER WATCH YOUSELF' and she disappears "guys Matos is being controlled" I saga said everyone was shocked when "I am sofa lamb and remember big sister is always watching to steal atom is like stealing from the Rapture family" then it got cut.

So later I me and my friends look out the window the water its butiful when I see a big sister in the water swiming everone saw iy she pulled out her needle and wrote 'Im always watching Rin-ku' she wrote Matos I mouth she nodsand her hhelmet turned red and she scream and swims away then I found the woman who needs my help " you see that's why i must take them they need much of my help I need you to turn them back to human Sofa is doing something to them-" when solplisesr came "Hold them of while I take them god bye Rin and good luck" then she left

* * *

MATO POV

My body was taken over i feel nothing i feel nothing i dont know what to do

* * *

hi there sorry its short remeber R&R or p.m. me i feel lonely without talking to someone like first day of school i at alnoe (-,_-) time to time i feel like people are ignoring me I DONT WHANT ATTENTION!


	4. Chapter 4

**HI~ ok so today a guy got on my nerves I said "BE QIET BE QUIET OR I'LL GO OVERTHERE AND PUNCH YOU!" My friend was like "I GUES TODAY YOU SHOWED YOUR DARK SIDE" I nod and said "IF YOU MAKE ME HAPPY I'LL SHOW YOU MY GOOD SIDE"**

* * *

**RIN POV**

As I walk my brother said that "We will go on our sepeate ways" everyone nods some partner up and they handed us walky takys Shiemi & me were together and I protect her I saw Mato again 'HAHAHA! You think your going to save me HA! don't make me laught not even a foolish demon like you can do that' and shes gone then a little sister came to me and said "Message for Rin & Shiemi" and we nod ''Nee Rin don't worry I'll kill you soon' then she left to her vent when I look up Mato she had a new outfit well only new was her suit she began to scream and jumps on me Shiemi sends out NII and makes a vine cage and fire prof "SHIT! You cout me" Mato yelled and then we take her to my friends and brother I put on a plasmid to turn bis or little siters back to human so I put it on and came to Mato I open it and grabed her waist she began to panic "NO!NO!NO!NNOO!" in a flash of white Mato passout and I carred her and put her on my shoulder then "Mmh What happen RIN! You came and save me!" She said with a stared at us I sacrh the back of my head when 12 big sister came and kidnap Mato "Holy Crap!" Mato shout as she dissapere

'Darn it' yell in my mind and then few days later "A MESAGE FOR THE PEOPLE REMEBER BIG SISTER IS ALWAYS WATCHING"

* * *

**MATO POV  
**I look around and I look in the mirror...I'm I'm A Freck what in fricken world have I done to myself as I see myself again my once baby blue eyes are now red glowing left eye and a yellow glowing right eye

* * *

**hi~ **

**mato- SCREAMS**

**RIN- ow my ears **

**Mato-S-so sorry **

**RIN-its fine **


	5. Chapter 5

RIN POV.

As I walk I saw her...Mato she was collecting adam _' mr. bubble .Are you there?Are you there?Give me lots of lollys_- Glup Glup yuu mhmh' _Mato giggle and stop singing and jump away and as I walk I saw her Sofea Lamb I made a small nock she open the door I grab her one by the shoulder and one to her mouth to shut up.

"_Shh Shh"_ I said "Give me what I want" but she glared at me "No.I will not tell you...you know what I get you her *Whisle* " Mato came she look at me a big smile apperd her face she ran to me with a hug."Rin...I...so sorry" she said I told her it was fine and we left to go to my brother and my friends

**LATER**

As I go to my classmates Mato was hugging my arm so my and my friends were talking and we went to the bout Mato slept next to me once we arrived we went to the school only problem we have is that her skin is grey and her eyes glowed blue she look at me with pink blush "Lets go Rin-ku~" she said I nod and we left and we got to cram school she sat next to me Yukio had a t.v. but someone hack it "You think I would give you Big Sister that esaly" "What a trator to the people and to the family" Sofea said Matos eyes widen

"Well lets get to buissness Mato 'would you kindly kill your friends'" I look at Mato she look down coufhing a lot her eyes now glowed red she stold up and look at me and suddenly began to strandgle me and push me to the ground and was on top of me I was about to black out when a voice said fight it .What? I thought and a radio was on my ear shoot I forgot "Look kid tell her the good thing that happen between you and her"

"Mato I know your in there its the spell that's controlling you not her listen to me!" I yelled I geab her in a arm lock my friends went to help I stop them "Its Sofia whos controlling her" of corce everyone belive me.

"MATO!Remember when we were playing together Rember common I know you can fight it I ran to her and hug her I remember the plasmid I had turning Big and Little sister back to human I jab the plasmid to her back her body glowed and she passout I carried her back to my dorm and she was on my bed she was holding my hand I tried to have her let go but I coudent I trip and our lips met her eyes emidatly look at me she touch her lips with a blush "Why?" she ask I began to explan her she came close and kiss me "Why!" she just giggle and lie down in bed and took my hand and snuggle it closer to her I was on fire!

* * *

MATO/BIG SISTER POV

'Idiot don't you know I love you your a good person and I would do anything for you' I look at him with a blush "R-rin?" I ask he look at me and smile "Get some rest you need it" he said but he said something I don't like'i ...o.e..y..u"

* * *

YUKIO POV

I slept in a different room I guess these guys are in love '*sigh* I need a girlfriend'


	6. Chapter 6

RIN POV

OK ok so ive call Mato's parents to come and see her and her little brother I was very excited "Yukio did you call them" I ask "Yeah thell come in 1 hour so go get Mato" Yukio said so I left

Later im at my girlfriends dorm yeah you heard me Mato is my girlfriend Mato opens the door "H-hey Rin"she said shyly "Mato follow me" I said Yukio called me "_NISSAN THERE HERE!" _he said so I told her to run with me I look at her running at the same speed as me Yukio was there with a man a women and a little boy we were still panting "Mr. & Mrs. Kurio I would like you to met Mato Kurio you daughter"

I said the family stared at Mato she hid behign me "Mato" the parents said they came and hug began to cry "Mom,dad"she said as she was crying the little brother hug her "Rin thank you and you to Yukio"she said "Mato we've miss you so much" her dad said 'Ummm...D-dad Rin is my boyfriend" he stared at me and smiled and grabe me and wisper "Hurt my baby and ill make sure you wont draw breath" I nod good

then the mother came and wisper "Rape my baby i'll make sure you you wont live" now I was terrified the the boy came "Are you and sis getting marred?" "Hehe Maybe I said "But not yet" I smile he smile to mato came to me "Did they say any thing to you"Mato ask "No don't worrie"

"Thank you *I love you*" she wirperd I kiss her cheek "Mato lets go for lunch and to talk to you and tell us what happen" the parents said and Mato and her family left

* * *

MATO POV

My family and I were at a fastfood restruant "So Mato tell us wear were you and what were you doing" my father ask "...I was in a city called Rapture and I was protecting a cupple of girls" "Did you have to fight" my little bother ask "Yeah time to time people might hurt some of the girls for a power" I replied "So Mato do you really love that boy?" my mother ask "...Well yeah he is the one who saved me from that place/"I said with a blush my dad pats my head.

"My baby girl you are so beautiful" my dad said "Nissan Can you show me one of your moves when you fight" Hiro ask I shok my head no I look and Shura notice me "Oi,Kurio-san" she said and then left "Rin is a nice guy" I said "...Mato I do believe you I mean we do believe you but why he has sharp teeth and pointy ears" I fater ask "...D-dad well don't get angry but he is a half demon"there eyes widen "don't worry its fine as long if your happy"

my dad glad they acceped that im with a half demon

* * *

HI im sorry its short but hear you go

(mato and her family were at the movies with rin)

RIN:Yawn *trying to rap his arm around Mato*

Mato:blush

MATO DAD :Ahem

MATO MOM:Let them

HIRO:SMIRKS

RIN:*Kisses mato in the cheek

Mato:Kisses rin on the lips

mato & rin gets hit in the head by matos haad


	7. Chapter 7

Yo,Vane here final

* * *

NO POV

As Rin and Mato stop "Huh?Whats the matter?" Rin ask "...Rin you will be with me right?" Rin was confuse when he notice what she said "Oh~ of cource we will get marry and be together for the the day we die" he said with a smile "R-really!?"she said and kiss Rin on the lips "I love you" Rin said as he grab her waist

"Rin...I have a friend for your brother" mato smirk "Really!?" Rin said "Who is it and when can we meet her" Mato pouted with jelousy."RIN!" mato said as she hit his head "OW OW OW! That hurt" Rin said in pain as he rub his head Mato giggle "Her name is Yomi Takanashi she was my friend since middle school.

"MATO!" a person yell Mato looks who was talking to her it was no other than Yomi "Rin this is Yomi" Rin and Yomi shakes hand with rin 'So he has a twin brother well lets go!"Yomi said

**LATTER **

there was knock on Yukios and Rins looks "...Can I help you"Yukio said "Hi im Yomi Takanashi can I speak to Rin" Yomi said "Follow me" Yukio said Rin looks at Yomi and YUkio "Ne~ Yukio you still need a girlfriend" Yukio look nurvas "Cuz mato hook you up with Yomi" Rin said Yomi waved He blush Yomi kiss Yukio "Mato me at Matos dorm at 5 P.M.. Rin we can go to the movies but we want you to come" Yomi said and left "S-She's Cute"Yukio said.

Rin coudent help but laugh AT THE MOVIES rin & Mato held hands Yomi put her head on Yukio and he kiss her.

7 Years later Mato Yomi Yukio and Rin gotten marry and live happly ever after.

THE END

* * *

**Blah blah heres the ending Mato Yomi Yukio and Rin live happly ever after NOW TO COMPLETE MY OTHER STORYS ^_^ **


End file.
